


Her Power

by Kane09Lisa



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane09Lisa/pseuds/Kane09Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au smut, with no back story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had felt her enter the small room, but was unable to see her as he had be instructed to keep his eyes down. Her presence had him instantly hard, begging for her touch. A step brought her close enough to smell, the flowery perfume she was wearing invading his senses. "Stand." Her one word command, held her own want to have him under her fingertips. But she knew she wanted to drag out her time with him. "Strip." He lifted his shirt above his head, taking a peek at her, hoping he would not be caught. But by the way her hand landed on his jaw, pulling his jaw down to his chest he knew he had been caught. "Did I say you could look at up, yet?"

"No." He said, sorry he had been caught, but glad he had gotten a look at her. She stood at 5'1 her long black hair curled around her shoulder, her body barely covered by a deep purple kcorset. Her slim frame a play toy, he could not wait to get to enjoy.

"Show me your sorry." She said with her voice dropping low and her accent becoming more prominent. He leaned in and kissed the soft spot on her shoulder before landing another on her neck. Then hitting his knees in front of her, placing kisses along her thighs hoping she did not stop him. He wanted the chance to taste her, and her soft cry of more, had his hands join his lips on her skin. He wanted to glance up her body, but was unsure if her eyes would be closed. So he kept them on what was in front of him, her smooth, tanned legs. And his goal for the night, her soft wet lips. "I see you are not as sorry as I thought you would be, maybe you don't really want me to use you tonight."

Her words sent him into a panic, was she treating to leave him hard and begging for a release. His words were soft but loud in the small room, "What can I do to prove I'm sorry to you. I want to please you tonight."

"So this is for my pleasure?" She asked, running her fingertips up from the base of his cock up to the tip, he trusted forward trying to have her place her hand fully around him, but it caused her to remove her hand and place it on his shoulder.

"Please!" His single word request, had her craving him inside of her, but she wanted to see if he was really worth playing with more than this once.

"Take off my clothes, fold them neatly, and place them on the side table. You can look up now." His eyes shot up at her words, getting the full view of her standing so close. Her dark eyes held a lust only out matched by his own. The smile on her lips, had him begging to feel them against his. His hands landed first on the panties that he hated for getting to be so close to his goddess. A soft pull and they slipped down her long legs. He folded them as he stood, and place them on the small table she had indicated. Now at a foot taller then her, it hit him, he may have done better staying on his knees. But the soft moan she lets escape her lips, is enough to cause him to move into action. The deep purple piece of fabric looks wonderful against her skin, but he wants to feel the soft flesh it hides from his eyes, and body. He takes a small second to take in her now naked form. Some how all of his imaginations, never added up to the real thing. Soft c cup breast beg to be touched, nipples hardening under his gaze.

"Beautiful." His comment cause her to blush, but it doesn't take long for her true nature to take back over. "Place me on the bed, put me somewhere you can show me with that mouth of yours, you want to please me."

He wasted no time picking her small frame up, with one hand behind both of her thighs. Her ass had just touched the bed as he dropped to his knees. The first long slow lick still caught her off guard and the sound of her moan, sent him into overdrive. A second lick had her squeezing her knees together but his strong hands found themselves wrapped around her thighs keeping her open to his skillful mouth.

"Mmh God, your hot mouth feels so good, right there." She half moaned as his tongue danced across her clit. His fingers slipped from the spot they had been on her thigh and entered her, two of his long thick fingers curled inside her. Finding that sweet spot that soon had her rocking on his hand, begging for the release she was so close to. Her cry of pleasure, had him smiling as her body had responded to his every touch. "Good boy, now let's see what else I can use you for." Her words had him begging she was going to allow him to sink deep in to her heat soon. He had maintained his position on his knees in front of her kissing along her inter thigh placing soft bites along the now heated flesh. "I think I want you here, on your back. I want to see if that shaft is really thick enough to please me." She said patting a empty spot on the bed beside her.

He crawled up to the spot she indicated, placing himself in the middle of the bed. Her eyes never left his face as he positioned himself, his jaw was her first place of attack once he was still. A soft kiss on the right side of his face, then she moved to hover her lips over his. His impatience got the best of him, and he lean up to place his lips against hers. Her hand was around his throat in a instant, pushing his head back down to the bed and away from her lips. She started again, loosing her grip on him. A kiss this time on his left side then moving her lips over his, but not yet making the connection he begged for. She waited a whole minute for him to move a muscle, but he seemed to be a fast learner as he stayed still. Bliss, as she dropped her lips to his, her lips danced across his. She went to pull away, but he was unwilling to loose the touch of her lips, so he leaned up again trying to maintain contact with her. Again, her hand found itself around his neck. The soft push that happened the first time was nothing compared to the forceful push the second time he defied her. She dipped her lips down to his chest and placed a sharp bite. The small intake of air caused her to shiver, she enjoyed how responsive his body was to her. She tried a third time to get him to behave, this time he seemed to understand his role, and stayed still as she lifted her lips from him once again.

"Good toy, it takes you some time, but it's seems you are able to learn. Now for a reward." She said, as she positioned herself closer to her desire. She stopped just a second to take in the body beneath h her fingertips. Strong arms, gripped the bedsheets trying to stay still. His dark eyes cast across her body, taking in every curve she possessed. Then her eyes landed on her toy, his dick had been now hard with no attention paid to it for too long. So she dipped her head down taking the head into her mouth, her soft tongue pushed against him. Till his hips bucked, soon her hand joined her mouth on his cock. A slow lick from the base to the tip, caused him to groan for her. Hearing his body reacting to her efforts only pushed her farther as she now, placed him inside her mouth again. Sucking on the head, pushing down then pulling back a few inches just to push down sinking half of his shaft down her throat.

"Please, I want to please you. Please." his words were ruff as he tried to hold on till he was able to please her the way she deserved.

"I do enjoy watching you underneath my lips, but you are right. I can't wait much longer to have you inside me." she said, as she lifted herself up on her knees. With one swift motion she had him straddled, rubbing her core against his. His groan of anticipation, moved her into action. She fisted his shaft rubbing the head across her clit, sending her to a cliff she desperately want to fall from.


	2. Chapter 2

His patients seemed to be tested, his hips started thrusting up trying to force her to give in and sink deep on to his cock. But she held still, meeting his eyes. "Tell me what you want?"   
"Please, I want to be inside you, please ride me till you cum." His words, moved her in to action. She lined her self up and sank deep on his hard dick, the soft sigh of satisfaction she let out, had him thrust up.   
"Did I tell you to move?" She asked, placing both of her hands around his firm biceps, pushing his arms back down on the bed.   
"No ma'am." He said, watching her grab some thing off the head board. The roll of black tape, she now held in her hand had him begging he had stayed still, now she was going to bind his wrists. His dreams of touching her as she fucked him soon faded, as her soft hands worked the tape around his wrist.   
"Now if, you can behave while I please my self, I will cut your ties, and reward you with letting you touch me. But if you lift your arms above your head before I tell you to. I will stop, and leave you like this." Her threat was taken very serious, as he pushed his arms down above his head.   
She now return her mind to her goal, she lifted up on her knees feeling him slid a few inches out of her, she hesitated a moment watching his eyes on her body. His eyes were trained on her breast as she watched him.   
She waited expecting him to move, but he knew better this time. She relaxed again bring herself down his shaft, pausing again to memorize how full she felt with him inside of her tight heat.   
"God I love the feeling of you inside me." She said, as she started to pick up the pace she wanted to cum from riding him. Her hands roamed his body, as if to rub in the fact he could not touch her. She lean down kissing his chest, feeling his muscles flex as he fought to stay still.   
She felt his lips brush threw her hair as she fought to regain her breath, "If I was to give you use of your hands could you please me again?"  
He wanted to say yes, but watching her fuck herself had been so enticing he almost wanted to say no, so she would continue riding him. But he wanted to prove himself worthy of her time.   
"Yes, I want to show you I can take care of you." His words moved her in to action. Soft finger tips slipping up his arms to his wrist, circling his pulse before releasing his hands. He wasted no time, rubbing his hands down from her shoulders to her wrist. Mimicking her fingertips across her pulse. He let his left hand fall to her thigh, squeezing her thigh pulling it closer to his chest. Once he had her in the position he wanted he thrusted up, taking her off guard but the sluty moan she let out had him begging to have her continue to enjoy herself.   
His fingers slipped across her skin, leaving goose bumps as she savored every touch. His lips found their way to her nipple, a tender kiss was followed by a nip. Causing her to push her chest closer to him, trying to maintain contact with his perfect lips. His hips lifted off the bed, burying his dick as deep as he could. Her tight heat had became to much for him, he felt her lips on his forehead. Her soft voice, whispering to him about doing a good job.   
But he still felt he had not proved him self worthy, so he slipped his hands around her thighs flipping her onto her back. Once she was laid out for him he trailed kisses down from her lips to her thighs. His tongue found home, pressed against her bud again. His long arms allowed him to have one hand massaging her breast, as the other found its self joining his mouth in between her thighs.   
It didn't take long with him working her whole body for her to cum again, crying out his name as she shutter threw a powerful orgasm.


End file.
